Destinos Cruzados
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou. Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

Título: DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Título**: DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean, Sam, qualquer outro personagem de Sobrenatural, não me pertence. Que pena...**

Resumo**: AU. Sam e Dean não se conheciam, até se encontrarem num beco. Aí, tudo mudou.**

**Esta é a primeira história de uma série, que conta, de forma diferente, como Sam e Dean se tornaram Sam&Dean.**

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO...**

**Avisos: Nc-17, conteúdo adulto. Estão avisados os leitores.**  
**Um bom divertimento a todos! **

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
